Forum:Claiming:CHBRPW
Index > Rules/Etc. Rules # Give 3 God Parent choices when making a demigod, in order of preference. As long as the first choice isn't a full cabin, it shouldn't be a problem, but it is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all cabins equally. # When making a claim for a non-demigod, please see Here for a list of powers, you must use the powers listed here, do not add or change # Being a child of The Big Three gives you no advantage or better position, so don't just choose them because you think they are better or are "cooler" because of the books/films. # Despite there being Stygian Iron in the books, the Wiki voted to do away with it and it will not be allowed here. # In the case that your godly parent preference is Athena, do keep in mind that Athena is a virgin goddess, and that she can only have children through the union of her and her partner's minds; as such, she cannot have children through means of physical contact. Please consider this when you are making your character's history/claim. # DO NOT make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any user boxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. # Things your claim needs: Character Name, 3 God Parent choices, Species, Mortal Parent Name, Current Age of the Character, Appearance, Personality, History (at least 3 to 4 paragraphs covering how the parents met, to the birth, to the early childhood, to finding out they are a demigod, to the first monster attack and getting to camp), and their weapon preference (bow/arrow, sword, etc) # Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ip's are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim with 4 ~. # WIP's are only allowed for 7 days, any claim that has not been edited in over 7 days is subject for deletion # We have a new level system dictating how many characters users may have. Demigods are considered major characters, all other species are considered minor and there is no real limit on how many minor characters a user can have within reason: :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 demigod for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 demigods. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 demigods. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 8 demigods, as well as you can join quests being led by someone else and make character claims for the Broken Covenant. :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 10 demigods, as well as leading quests, and can challenge for positions of power in camp. :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 12 demigods Claiming Unclaimed= Unprocessed Unprocessed Claims break=no prefix=Claiming:Camp/ preload=Template:Claims buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Claiming category=Claiming shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unclaimed namespace=Claiming category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Claimed= Claimed namespace=Claiming category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author